The present invention relates to a tiltable steering wheel assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a fastening device to adjust and hold the steering wheel at a desired angle with respect to the driver.
Heretofore, a fastening device for a tiltable steering wheel assembly has been proposed which comprises a pair of fitting brackets respectively mounted on the vehicle body structure and a steering column tube journalling a steering shaft therein and a locking lever assembly for fastening the fitting brackets to each other to hold a steering wheel at a selected angle.